


Sent from the stars

by Romance_Fan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_Fan/pseuds/Romance_Fan
Summary: The story of how Skylar Davis falls in love with the infamous Captain Yondu Udonta.





	1. Nothing left to say

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my OC.

# Nothing left to say

It was a dark, cold, and dreary day...but then again, that was everyday for Skylar. She had to get her mind elsewhere, and the only thing that seemed to help was music. She took a deep breath as she placed the earbuds in her ears, and hit play. 

_ Who knows how long I’ve been awake now _

_ The shadows on my wall don’t sleep _

_ They keep calling me, beckoning _

She started walking as her mind wandered back to the good old days, to the time before everything changed. 

_ Who knows what’s right  _

_ The lines keep getting thinner _

_ My age has never made me wise _

_ But I keep pushing on and on and on and on _

All the memories, the pain, the sorrow...no matter how hard she tried, always stayed with her. 

_ There’s nothing left to say now, oh, oh (x2) _

_ I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now (x2)  _

Everyday it was getting more and more difficult to live with herself.

The emotions were building inside her, and she had to get it out.

So she ran.

_ Below my soul, I feel an engine _

_ Collapsing as it sees the pain _

_ If I could only shut it out _

Everyday, it hurt so bad, she would beg to just be numb. 

_ I’ve come too far to see the end now _

_ Even if my way is wrong _

_ But I keep pushing on and on and on and on _

Skylar missed her so much, but she was gone.

_ There’s nothing left to say now, oh, oh (x2) _

_ I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now (x2) _

Her heart ached as her feet carried her towards Sarah’s abandoned house.

_ I keep falling, I keep falling down _

_ I keep falling, I keep falling down _

She could see the house in the distance, causing a tear to roll down her cheek.

_ I keep falling, I keep falling down _

_ I keep falling, I keep falling down _

She kept going until she was in the front yard.

_ If you could only save me _

She couldn’t handle it. Skylar fell to her knees, burying her hands in the grass. 

_ I’m drowning in the waters of my soul! _

All the weeks of holding it in finally erupted in the form of a blood curdling sob. 

_ There’s nothing left to say now, oh, oh (x2) _

_ I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey, giving up now (x2) _

#    
  


The world around her went silent, until all she could hear was the slow beating of her wounded heart, and the silent cries of her broken soul.

Then, everything turned white.

From up above her, Skylar was being blinded by an intense bright light, and the last thing she remembered, she wasn’t on the ground anymore. 

#    
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is not a chapter. Just wanted to thank you for reading my story. And please please please tell me what you think!!


End file.
